


Luna and the Milkshakes

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Multi, Pee, Piss, Scat, Shit, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Luna has a messy accident in front of Dumbledore's Army.
Kudos: 8





	Luna and the Milkshakes

Four milkshakes already. Even for her, that was a lot. But that was how she coped with nerves, something she often didn't feel, but today was different. Harry had seen the progress she was making with summoning her Patronus. She was almost his equal, and given how important that charm was, he had asked her to do a demonstration. Harry thought that it would raise everyone's confidence if they saw that he wasn't the only one to be able to do it. Luna knew the physical and mental toll of this spell and that made her anxious. What if she failed to do it? Most of the school didn't like her, this could make things worse. She swallowed another gulp of the vanilla dairy. She could feel it have an effect on her, but she didn't have time to worry.

As she arrived at the secret entrance to the Room of Requirement, she stopped ahead and watched a group of Dumbledore's Army head in. This stirred her anxiety and her stomach rumbled. She was already running a few minutes late, due to drinking another two milkshakes. Pausing, her stomach rattled again, a small silent fart leaking out. She had obviously made a very bad decision with the milkshakes but it was the only way she could cope. The toilets weren't too far, it would be very wise to go. Imagine if she audibly farted in front of everyone? As she turned away, she ran into Harry, Hermione and Ron, each smiling awkwardly towards her. “Good luck!” Ron said as he passed, Hermione following with a pat on the shoulder. Harry remained.

“I really should use the toilet first, I think. It won't take a minute!” Luna said firmly, turning away before feeling a hand on her arm. “We don't have enough time, I'm afraid.” Harry said, looking at her with concern. “Our time is limited here, and today is the only day this week we can all get together. We can't waste a second. I need you to do this for me, Luna. For all of us.” he let go of her and smiled, and she caved in, knowing this was going to be difficult. She felt her stomach vibrating but was glad no one could hear it. She would just about get through this, she thought, pushing her needs to the back of her mind. Another fart fell loose as she walked with Harry inside. A pressure had built up inside her. There was no going back now. This was a terrible situation.

Inside the Room of Requirement, walls lined with mirrors, was a small raised platform where it would seem Luna would give her demonstration. The elevated position had her more on show than she wanted to be and made her stomach sink a little, adding more pressure to bowels and bladder. Another rumble inside and she swallowed nervously. “Alright, everyone. Gather round the platform please and make sure to pay attention!” Harry ordered, the chatting group eventually ending their talks and circled around the platform. It was only a foot or so off the ground and Luna wouldn't have an issue getting up on it, but as she raised one leg a stream of, thankfully, silent farts fell loose. It would be a miracle if she didn't audibly fart at any point. With one foot on the platform, she pushed herself up and noticed the smallest drop of pee left her hole. Oh, god. This was worse than she thought. 

Harry stood in front of her, saying a few words to help her confidence. Luna, now queasy and wanting nothing more than to use the bathroom, leaned down close. “I... I really should use the bathroom first...” she told him again, but it was useless. He had barely listened to her when Dean Thomas caught his attention and he left to speak to him. Whatever Dean had to say was no where near as important as Luna's desperation to relieve herself. Another stomach rumble as she scanned the crowd. Not a single member of Dumbledore's Army was missing. It seemed even a few new faces were here. Of course. If she was going to have a toilet related accident, half the school were about to see it. Another silent fart let loose as she stood in the centre of the platform, followed by more drops of pee which she felt ran down her thigh. 

“H-hello, all. Harry has asked me to display the Patronus charm t-today...” she began, her hands awkwardly at her side. She shuddered as her stomach almost gave way. She could feel a pressure in her anal passage and had to try and suck in her breath. Some of the group noticed she was behaving strangely, more strangely than usual that is. Perhaps this helped her disguise her desperation. She smiled weakly, blushing as she noticed all eyes upon her. She then looked at Harry, hoping he'd notice how badly she needed to shit and piss, but he remained oblivious. No one could help her now, it all came down to willpower. A wave inside her made her knees twitch and she had to realign her balance as more piss leaked out. “I'll waste no time...” she went on, removing her wand and raising it to the air. Trying to perform such a mentally demanding charm only made her needs more strong, each time she tried to force her Patronus, more shit made it's way down her back passage, and she felt a pressure right on the edge of her hole. It was going to come on and there was nothing she could do. “H-Harry, I can't...” she breathed, her face red and eyes watering. “You can! You have done before, I know you can. Come on, Luna!” he encouraged her but that wasn't what she meant.

She strained to produce the charm once more, and at that point she realised she had hit the point of no return. Her stomach rumbled audibly and she collapsed onto her haunches, holding her stomach. Her hair fell about her face so she didn't have to see how everyone was giving her the strangest looks, some of the boys even laughing. Just like she knew she would, she farted loudly, the room falling silent, mouths open in shock. She sobbed a little at the shame. The fart had given her the signal that everything inside of her was about to come out, and having tried so hard to hold it all in only built up the pressure more. This was a dairy disaster, the milkshakes turning into mush and making their way all at once to her bowels and bladder. She was about to explode with vanilla goodness, the sugar rush also making her feel dizzy now. This was it, here it comes! She just hoped it wasn't too messy.

“I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna shit myself in front of everyone!” Squealing and panicking, Luna lowered her leggings, trying to remove her knickers but failing to do so. “It's coming out!” she squealed again, finally feeling her bowels breaking loose, a powerful burst of watery shit squirting out of her arsehole, filling her pink lacy knickers. She let out a sob of both shame and relief. “So gross!” Cho yelled, everyone else screaming and laughing. “Disgusting skank!” another yell from Ginny. Luna couldn't bare to look back at the crowd, instead groaning as another wave of shit flooded out of her, breaking free of her soiled knickers and landing on the platform. “Don't look!” she cried out, drowned out by laughing and jeering. Another big wave of shit as she tore her knickers from one thigh and they fell into the pile of mess below her. "It's not my fault, it's the milkshakes!" she cried.

The relief was so overwhelming she could almost forget about the humiliation, as another jet of creamy shit covered her discarded knickers completely. Her pale arse facing the group, she turned her head to the side and hoped she wasn't making as much of a mess as she felt. Of course, she was wrong, she was covering the platform, her shit now piling at her own feet too. Her bowels weren't done yet, it seemed, as further blobs of shit bubbled out of her tiny arsehole. “Freak!” Colin shouted with a smirk, “Gross whore!” Padma followed up. “How can she shit so much?” Ron asked aloud, making everyone chuckle. “Stop watching me! I can't help it!” Luna wailed uselessly, everyone ignoring her as they watched her defile herself. “Oh god, pissing now...” she moaned, her bladder now wanting to be part of the show. With a grunt, not before a handful of farts, she began a powerful stream of piss, some of the group moving round to the front to get a view of this.

Her cute feet were now covered in shit lumps as well as piss, her arsecheeks being splattered with all sorts of scat. Another messy blob fell from her hole, some of the crowd flinching thinking it might hit them. Brown water was now pouring down her thighs, her delicate skin exaggerating it's shade. Some of the group were gagging and choking, only the most strong stomached could remain watching, laughing and commenting as if watching an animal at a zoo. That was how Luna felt now, a filthy animal on display, her arsehole and pussy on view and her scat never ending. Her bowels began to settle, turning her waste into something more solid. The surface soaked around her, creamy logs began to extrude out, her piss flowing ever more powerfully, stopping and starting. “She's gonna flood the room!” Michael Corner mocked.

Luna's blonde hair fell about her face, sweat making strands stick to her forehead. She couldn't turn anyway from anyone. The group strolled around her casually, watching her shame. Padma and Pavarti had moved to her front, angling their heads so they could see her pussy. “She doesn't shave, either! What a surprise!” Padma laughed, her twin giggling too. Luna's blonde tuft of pussy hair was very visible, piss splattering up her inner thighs, knees shaking still. Luna sobbed at the added mockery. Wasn't this bad enough? Did they have to make it worse for her? Her powerful jet of crystal clear piss continued, but at last her shit had slowed, one final log making it's escape followed by bubbling farts. Most of the remaining girls were pinching their noises, the boys however stood with their arms crossed, smirking and laughing, occasionally shouting out insults like “Rotten cunt!” and “Disgraceful little slag!”. Luna had been called every horrible name under the sun, having always been bullied and picked on, but this time she really felt the weight of those words, even if they did seem to be enjoying it. 

So there she was, Loony Lovegood, on a platform in the middle of the Room of Requirement, a small mountain of shit below and behind her, piss flowing off the edges and everyone stood around her watching. Harry, having felt guilty, had left, along with most of the girls. Ron and his twin brothers remained, as did Ginny, Colin and a few of the younger students. Luna, crying softly, brushed some hair from her face and looked up, only to find a mixture of disgusted and amused expressions. Humiliated, she couldn't stand to look at them for long, and she lowered her head as the last of her wet farts left her body. “Don't move, Luna! I'm gonna get photos!” Colin then said excitedly, producing his camera and taking as many shots as he could at all angles, some close ups of her shit piles, her soaked feet, her pubes and her messy hair. Well, it couldn't be helped. Luna raised her head and smiled, deciding she had no choice but to go with it. Smiling for Colin's camera, the remaining group clapped and cheered and teased. This was all very typical from the freaky little blonde.

Maybe she wouldn't be too bullied for it. The photos would be shared around, but most people had seen her shit and piss herself with their own eyes. How bad could it be? Her toes wiggled in the mess, her entire lower body covered in vanilla scat. She wiped some tears from her eyes and sighed, thanking the existence of magic to make the clean up a lot easier. When the other half of the group that had left returned, the attention was finally taken away from her, allowing her to step down and begin cleaning. Colin took one last photo and ran off, leaving just Ginny at her side. "I knew you were weird... but that was just bizarre." she said softly, offering a weak smile. "I'm sorry... Harry wouldn't let me go to the bathroom!" she defended herself. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe he knew what would happen. I wouldn't worry about it. I've never shit myself like that, but I've pissed in front of some boys, if that's any help." Ginny spoke as she helped Luna dress her lower half, brushing her hair and wiping a tear away. That did indeed make her feel better. Ginny was a good friend. "Thank you." Luna spoke softly, the two hugging lightly. "Can't wait to see those photos though!" Ginny said cheekily, making them both laugh.


End file.
